Bill Nye
Overview Bill Nye the Science Guy was the world's greatest science guy, until he started saying things that The Skeptics didn't like. He has since been excommunicated from their organization, and has gone into hiding. Some believe he is still out there, conducting his research. In an investigation on his now abandoned lab, several documents were discovered looking into Smegmanin, Debramin, and Alternate Canon Universes. Powers and Abilities Bill Nye was a powerful science guy, with a science level of 98,000,000 when last clocked. He is known to have the ability to travel through time and space at will, and as such, has avoided capture by his enemies. He is thought to be immortal, but this is unclear. In his spare time, Bill dedicated himself to the art of the bushido, and is recognized as a Time Samurai by thirteen countries. He is believed to be responsible for the formation of the Marianas Trench, Mt. Fuji, the Bermuda Triangle, and the Red Spot of Mars, which is just his coffee maker malfunctioning. He is also known to have been involved in the creation of the Sons of Blart, Paul Blart and Liquid Blart. Traitor to the Skeptics The Skeptics originally chose Bill as their champion, hailing him for saying the good smart words that made them heads feel big. But on April 21, 2017, Bill Nye released his new series, "Bill Nye Saves The World", which caused the rational big boys to reject him, and excommunicate them from their ranks. In this horrifying act against common decency, Bill Nye made statements such as "cis" and "gender is a spectrum". Such radical statements caused devastation to the Skeptics that many were rendered catatonic. When asked about his reaction to this excommunication, Nye responded: "I had to do it. The SJWs paid me to. It's not like people have good, scientific reasons for left wing beliefs. Science is exactly what we said it was in 6th grade, and never changes. I did this all for the money." From that day forth, Nye became a pariah in the eyes of the Skeptics, and he has been on the run ever since. Research Though outwardly, Nye presented himself as a man of science, in reality, he spent his life dedicated to studying Smegoid life forms such as Smegmanin and Debramin. Bill kept records of his research known as "The SmeX-Files", some of which have been recovered and archived for prosperity. 13 such files have been made public to this date, though it is unknown how many remain unseen. In some of his writings, it is shown that he believes that canon energy is far too dangerous to attempt experimentation with, but believes that the fabled "Perpetual Cuck Feedback Synthesis" '(detailed in the Cuckoldry article) is indeed possible, so long as three "chosen successors" to the cuck trinity are found. Notes indicate that he is searching for such people, and, should that fail, may attempt to create them. The SmeX-Files * 'Prelude * Entry 01 * Entry 02